Existing electronic lock systems are used to control access to various areas within a facility. Some systems employ wireless locks that communicate with an interface device that is in sufficient proximity to the electronic locks to enable radio communication. The various interface devices are hardwired to a central database that is connected to the computer system of the facility. The computer system provides updates to the electronic locks through this radio communication network. However, the hardwired connection of the interfaces devices with the access control device can be expensive in large facilities, and creates concerns that the hardwiring is redundant with the existing wiring of the various area networks of the facility.
Some electronic lock systems leverage the existing WI-FI and other networks of the facility to communicate with the electronic locks so that programming and/or data can be transmitted to each lock without requiring separate updates for each lock. However, WI-FI systems are employed off-line, meaning that communication between the computer system and the electronic locks is only established at predetermined intervals to preserve battery life of the electronic locks, which are desired to operate for several years between battery changes. Therefore, further improvements in this area of technology are desired.